Desires Of An Angel
by nadinesilvermoon
Summary: A short incident between Genesis and Sephiroth.


Genesis was resting in his quarters. He tried to relax after his lost battle with Sephiroth. This time, he wasn't able to defeat him, but he swore that the next time he wouldn't fail. His desire was to refute that Sephiroth was a hero. His contemplating was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
'Come in' he said with a sigh. The door opened and Sephiroth walked in. Genesis knew who it was before even looking. He felt his aura in the air and heard his slightest movements. He would recognize them everywhere.  
'What do you want?' Genesis asked without opening his eyes. Sephiroth closed the door and walked forward.  
'I wanted to check if you're okay' he replied. Genesis opened his eyes and looked at his guest with irritation.  
'I told you it was only a scrape' he said.  
'Alright, I was just curious', said Sephiroth and turned to leave the room.  
'Wait!' Genesis shouted standing up from the couch. Sephiroth froze. He didn't turn back. Genesis walked to him and stood right behind his back.  
'I will defeat you next time', whispered Genesis. Sephiroth felt the man's breath on his neck and trembled. Genesis' body was very close. Strange atmosphere floated in the air. Sephiroth stepped forward but he was stopped violently when Genesis pulled his hand.  
'Where do you think you're going?' asked Genesis sarcastically and turned Sephiroth around. Silver-haired man noticed a smirk on his friend's face.  
'What do you want from me?' he asked. He was anxious but he couldn't manifest it. Genesis pulled Sephiroth closer to himself.  
'You think you're so good?' he whispered directly to Sephiroth's ear. Long-haired man trembled again. 'Well, let's see…' Genesis moved his hand along Sephiroth's torso and stopped on his crotch which made Sephiroth stiff.  
'Genesis, what are you…' Sephiroth tried to ask but Genesis put a finger on his lips.  
'Shhh, sweetie… Let me check if you're as good as they say.' His hand pushed harder on silver-haired man's crotch. Sephiroth groaned. He felt hot and suffocated.  
'It seems like you're getting ready…' said Genesis quietly with vibrating voice. In fact, Sephiroth's penis was quite hard. Genesis moved back his hand and started to take off his friend's clothes.  
'Genesis, I don't think this is a good idea' Sephiroth barely mouthed, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Subconsciously, he wanted Genesis to touch him more and more. Shivers went through his body, as he was half-naked.  
'Your body is impressive' said Genesis looking at beautifully defined muscles. His penis also got harder and there was wild lust in his eyes. Sephiroth felt kind of embarrassment. Genesis moved closer to him and started kissing his lips with passion. Sephiroth didn't resist. Genesis' flexible tongue was slithering inside Sephiroth's mouth. That aroused the man even more. They were so close to each other that they could feel their members touching through their pants. Sephiroth wrapped his strong arms around Genesis and grabbed his bottom. Genesis stopped kissing and grinned.  
'Looks like you're enjoying it' he said.  
'Oh, shut up. I'll show you I'm better than you can imagine.' Sephiroth took off Genesis' shirt and started kissing his torso. He licked it up and down stopping by the edging of the man's pants. Genesis breathed faster and faster. He didn't expect things would turn out like this. Sephiroth got on his knees and tore off Genesis' pants. A big, stiff penis appeared in front of his eyes. Sephiroth licked its tip and heard Genesis moan. He continued licking, while massaging Genesis' testicles at the same time. It made the red-haired man lose his breath for a moment. He felt some pain in his loins and genitals. Suddenly, Sephiroth stopped petting and looked into his companion's eyes with a smirk.  
'So, what do you think of me now?' he asked. Genesis could barely stand on his feet. He looked down.  
'Please, don't stop' he moaned and put his fingers into Sephiroth's hair.  
Sephiroth stood up and kissed the other man passionately. He pushed him on the couch and lay down on him. Genesis' penis was thrusting in Sephiroth's belly. Silver-haired man's hand was wandering over Genesis' body and touching its most sensitive areas. Red-haired man was breathing loudly, while Sephiroth was teasing him and touching his genitals. He gently wrapped his fingers around the penis and started rubbing it. Genesis was writhing under the beautiful body of his companion and couldn't stand that excitement. He moaned but Sephiroth closed his mouth with a kiss. Shortly afterwards, long-haired man felt warm and sticky liquid on his skin.  
'You're weak' he laughed, rubbing the semen off of his torso and then licked his fingers.  
'Let me take care of you now' replied Genesis and turned him under himself. Sephiroth was curious and amused. Genesis tore off his pants in order to see his sexy and appetizing penis. He put it into his mouth at once and sucked hard. Sephiroth didn't expect it. He moaned and arched. His fingers thrust into the couch. Genesis played with Sephiroth's genitals using his tongue. He was driving him insane. Suddenly, Sephiroth felt something sliding between his buttocks and then it was inside his body.  
'How do you like my fingers?' asked Genesis moving them inside Sephiroth. Long-haired man sighed loudly because it hurt him a bit. Genesis took out one finger to decrease the pain. 'How about now?' he asked.  
'Oh God… Genesis…' Sephiroth felt like he was about to faint. Genesis put his finger even deeper.  
'I guess I finally found your blind spot' he said with a smile. 'I'll use it during the next training. You'll be finished.'  
'It's not… funny…!' breathed Sephiroth. His penis was getting harder and started to ache of excitement. Genesis licked Sephiroth's thigh and then his testicles. His tongue wandered on Sephiroth's belly while his finger was moving inside the great hero. Again, he moved to the testicles and sucked them gently. Sephiroth almost screamed. Genesis removed his finger out of him and grabbed his penis before starting to rub it again. Sephiroth felt like he was loosing his mind under the hot touch. He was about to explode. And he did. His semen covered Genesis' face and chest.  
'That was impressive' said Genesis with respect. He wiped up his skin and gave Sephiroth a very subtle kiss. Shortly afterwards, the two one-winged angels fell asleep in each other's arms, embraced by their wings.


End file.
